Religion
How religion works In the world of HOME religion is based on belief, new gods are born depending on how many people worship that god. With enough people a god can sustain their form and act however they choose to act. Elemental gods The god of the ground- Grodeim The god of the earth, worshiped by the cargorns and other underground dwelling intelligent species. He controls the earth and all that goes on within the soil, it is believed that Grodeim gave life to everything underground including the monsters and that they are to live in harmony with all under the earth. Grodeim is said to live in the soil watching over all under the earth. god of the sea- Shaelrom all believe in shaelrom for everyone knows of the terrors of the seas and all fear the power of this god. Shaelrom is one of the most powerful gods, with control of the sea and the creatures that inhabit it this god is all powerful and full of destruction. god of water- Ephiream Many believe in the god of water, many pray to her for rain to fall or for a new lake to form. Ephiream is a god of peace and tranquility and provides as much water as she can but is heavily restricted by the other gods. god of the sky- Fenrom The god of the sky fenrom is seen as a tyrant who withholds water from the land and its people. Ruling over the skyhis only task is to maintain winds and restrict ephiream. Fenrom allows the rain forest water from ephiream but in his cruelness he transforms the water into acid with help from shaelrom to torture the inhabitants of the rain forest. general gods spirit of the mountains the goblin races believe that the mountains are alive and protect them from all harm, they say that he lives in the largest mountain keeping the skave at bay. the forest-Deighlic the forest itself is thought to be a god by the inhabitants of the forest that protects itself from outside threats by swallowing them whole. god of the sun- svirshkahl Worshiped by the nagaji and vishkanya the god of the sun rules over everything of heat and he keeps the desert warm for the reptilians and blistering for any one else. The one true god most humans worship this god and believe him to be the only god in existence, he holds control of everything in the world but is too busy to help and most gods just ignore him. skak-goroth-dahll The monsters of ak-grul only worshiptheir grand leader, the deamon skak-goroth-dahll. once a simple monster but now he is the leader of ak-grul, the monsters that worshiped him transformed him into what he is now, a deamon, a god, their leader. mad gods elven god- Deus-vernae The elven god deus-vernae was once a sane god but was driven to madness by the splitting of the elven races. The elfs and the drow both worship this god but in different ways, the elves worship him as a god of peace that helps all through hard times and protects the elves. The drow see him as a god of destruction that will bring death and strife to their enemies. This duality of ideas has turned the elven god mad, one side good, the other evil. He nolonger has full control, letting both sides do what they want is the only thing to do and it leads to chaos for all elven races. dwarven god- Dromgard Once the dwarven races split into the dwarfs and the deurgars, gromgard fell into madness with a duality of power and hate. The dwarfs revere him as a god of power and justice while the deurgars worship him as a god of hatred who hates everything with equal ferocity. His madness forces him to serve out twisted justice to all that commit crime and all are punished severely. godless religions salkashom a religion based around the worship of skave as all powerful beings of ultimate destruction. The followers willingly give their lives to the skave believing that being taken will bring them to salvation and will often kill others for their religion as offerings to the skave.